Cuando el amor llega a nuestra vidas
by Julie Elizabetha
Summary: En una noche de patrullaje las tortugas encuentran a unas hermosas chicas, con el tiempo descubrirán que son unas chicas muy especiales y que tienen personalidades identicas con ellos. :))
1. Hola

_las tortugas en un patrullaje nocturno se encuentran con una hermosas chicas que descubriran con el tiempo que son muy espiciales y que tienen personalidades identicas con ellos._

_LeoXOC, MickeyXOC, DonnieXOC, RaphXOC_

_Rated: Fiction K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello - Chapters: 3 - Words: 10,612 - Reviews: - Updated: Jan 23 - Published: Jan 14 - id: 10022598_


	2. 1 las Hermanas Gomez:

**_1. _****_Las Hermanas Gómez:_**

**_Tamiko:_**

**_Personalidad:_**_ Es amable, amigable, cariñosa, responsable, honesta, positiva, divertida y bromista._

**_Le gusta: _**_Pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, cocinar, los videojuegos, la pizza, el skate y ser ninja._

**_In love:_**_ Mickey._

**_Su poder:_**_ El aire._

**_No le gusta:_**_ Las personas negativas y aburridas._

**_Armas:_**_ Nunchackis._

**_Temores:_**

**_Físico:_**_ 1, 62 cm, sus ojos son azul cielo, tiene el cabello rubio es crespa hasta la cadera, es pecosa (eso la hace ver adorable), es blanca y tiene 15._

**_País:_**_ Ella es de Colombia._

**_Yuriko:_**

**_Personalidad:_**_ Es amable, educada, responsable, ordenada y aseada, puntual, cariñosa y pacífica._

**_Le gusta:_**_ La pizza, montar skate, salir a pasear y tocar la batería, guitarra, el violín y ser ninja._

**_In love:_**_ Leo._

**_No le gusta:_**_ Las tormentas y las peleas._

**_Temores:_**_ Las alturas._

**_Físico:_**_ 1,65 cm, su cabello es negro azulado es crespa hasta la cintura, sus ojos son marrones claros, es delgada y blanca, y tiene 15._

**_Pais:_**_ Es de Colombia._

**_Dana:_**

**_Personalidad:_**_ Es ruda, educada, impulsiva, irresponsable, gruñona y carece de sentimientos._

**_Le gusta:_**_ La pizza, el skate, desobedecer a Dana, le gusta a salir, meterse en problemas y tocar la batería, la guitarra, cantar, el piano, el violín y ser ninja._

**_In love:_**_ Raph._

**_Temores:_**_ Las cucarachas._

**_No le gusta:_**_ Las tormentas._

**_Físico:_**_ 1, 64 cm, su cabello es rojo es crespa hasta la cadera, sus ojos son verdes esmeralda, es delgada y blanca, y tiene 15._

**_Su poder:_**_ El fuego._

**_Armas:_**_ Sais._

**_País:_**_ Ella es de Colombia._

**_Coraly:_**

**_Personalidad:_**_ Es responsable, tímida, desordenada, semimpuntual, consejera, educada e inteligente._

**_Le gusta:_** _La tecnología, la pizza, el skate, ir a patinar, salir al cine e inventar cosas._

**_In love:_** _Donnie._

**_No le gusta:_** _Que nadie se meta en sus cosas (especialmente TAMIKO)._

**_Temores:_**

**_Físico:_** _1, 67 cm, su cabello es marrón chocolate es crespa hasta la cadera, sus ojos son marrón rojizo, es delgada y blanca, es muy tímida y tiene 15._

**_Armas:_**_ Bastón Bo._

**_País:_** _Es de Colombia._


	3. 2 Conociéndonos :

**_1. _**_ Chapter 1: Conociéndonos:_

**_POV Hermanas Gómez:_**

_Era una noche muy despejada con una hermosa luna que alumbraba el auditorio, todos riendo y tocando felices mientras que nosotras las Hermanas Gómez llorando en nuestro interior por la muerte de nuestro maestro,….¡¿Y ahora quien nos protegerá?!...¡¿Nos defenderá?!...ya que nuestro maestro era padre y madre para…..nosotras._

_Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin termino el concierto de nosotras…nosotras fuimos las ultimas en salir del auditorio….todo era normal hasta que de repente se nos acercaron unos hombres misteriosos, lo más extraño de todo era que….todos e…eran….. ¿iguales?._

_Nosotras sabíamos defendernos, sabíamos ninjutsu,….pero con la muerte de…nuestro maestro…..y el pánico…pero más la muerte de nuestro maestro…no podíamos hacer nada…..nos quedamos paralizados, hasta que aquellos hombres nos atacaron._

_Nosotros gritábamos con todo el dolor de nuestra alma…pero eso no aliviaba los dolores que nos daban al golpearnos esos hombres…nos golpeaban muy fuerte….caímos medio inconscientes, casi todo nuestro cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, cortadas muy profundas, raspones,…..hasta llegamos a pensar que…..moriríamos….,pero de repente a parecieron cuatro sombras…..pensé que era mi imaginación o algo peor….¡QUE ERAN DE LOS MALOS!...pero al ver que luchaban con esos hombres nos dimos cuenta que no nos harían daño…._

_Para cuando nos levantamos ellos ya habían acabado con aquellos hombres…nosotras nos quedamos hipnotizadas por esos hermosos ojos que tenían esas…¡¿TORTUGAS?!._

_Nos quedamos impactadas porque cualquiera hubiera pensado que…..eran….nose…chicos normales?...pero no eran TORTUGAS…..cuyos ojos hacían que nos perdiéramos en ellos….no podíamos pararnos por mucho tiempo ya que nos había golpeado muy fuerte, no fue mucho el dolor sino el impacto de verlos…como…TORTUGAS…..asi que caímos inconscientes…..pero antes de caer sentíamos como alguien nos cogía en brazos (como el amor y la protección de nuestro maestro)._

**_Lamento que el capítulo sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn corto, es que soy nueva en eso de….fabricar historias, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn fiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn prometo poner capítulos más seguidos y esperoooooooooo que os hayáis gustado! :))_**


	4. Conociendonos: Parte II

**_1. _**_Chapter 2: Conociéndonos: parte II._

**_POV Leo:_**

_Era una noche cualquiera y nosotros estábamos patrullando la ciudad de New York, nosotros estábamos extrañados pues siempre había un ataca de los kraangs o del Clan del Pie…..pero no había nada….estamos muy aburridos, ni un solo ataque o robo hasta que escuchamos unos gritos que eran de una calle no tan lejos de donde vivíamos._

_Nos dividimos en grupos, adelante estamos Raph y yo, detrás de nosotros estaban Donnie y Mickey._

_Fuimos a investigar y me quede totalmente asombrado con la belleza de aquella chica de cabello negro azulado, se veía muy lida a la luz de la luna._

_Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Raph._

**_POV Raph:_**

_No lo puedo creer….es la cica mas bella que he visto en mi vida…su…su cabello es rojo, sus ojos son verdes,…..es muy hermosa, nunca crei que veria a una chica tan hermosa como ella,…..pero que me pasa…por….porque estoy empezando a sentir que mi corazón late muy fuerte…..nunca he tenido esta reacción y menos por una humana…..que me esta….¡¿PASANDO?!..._

_En los pensamientos de Donnie:_

**_POV Donnie:_**

_Es increíble lo que está pasando aquí…..porque Leo y Raph se detuvieron…..me pregunto porque lo habrán….- en ese momento se da cuenta de una linda chica de cabello chocolate -….hecho…_

_Que hermosa chica….es muy bonita, que hermosos ojos tiene, son….¡¿MARRONES ROJIZOS?!...igual que los míos?!...wou tenemos tanto en común…_

_Ah…ya veo porque se pusieron así mi hermanos….- piensa mientras les enseña una sonrisa pícara._

**_POV Mickey:_**

_Que está pasando aquí…..porque están todos mirando con cara de bobos?!...bueno por parte de Leo y Raph pero Donnie?! Porque esa sonrisa pícara…._

_Al momento en que se estaba acercando vio a una hermosa chica rubia con pecas….que hermosa…- pensó el sonrojado –…es la chica más hermosa que he visto con sus pecas que la hacen ver adorable….._

_Después de 3 segundos reaccionaron porque se habían quedado asombrados por la belleza de cada una de las chicas._

_En ese momento Leo comenzó a hacer un plan para rescatar a aquellas chicas…._

_Leo: Muy bien este es el plan…esperaremos hasta que se vallan esos hombres bajaremos y Donnie las revisara…._

_Raph: Estas loco?!...acaso quieres que mueran…NO?!...yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados…..- dijo muy serio pero a la vez enojado -…..así que me voy…..- dice yéndose a ayudar a las chicas._

_Leo: Hay no...otra vez no…- dice el poniéndose una mano en su cara -…..vamos!- dice muy incómodo…._

_Ya abajo los chicos comenzaron a darles una paliza a aquellos hombres, mientras que las chicas trataban de ponerse en pie pero no podían ya que les dolía mucho el cuerpo. Los chicos seguían luchando por defender a las chicas._

_Las chicas lograron pararse y se dieron cuenta de ellos, ellas se quedaron sorprendidas pero después se quedaron viendo cara a cara con ellos,….hasta que por la impresión y por el dolor cayeron….desmayadas._

_Nosotros las sostuvimos a tiempo para que no se lastimaran más de lo que estaban ellas._

_Leo: Ahora que hacemos?...em bueno Donnie revísalas…s-se encuentran bien…?- dijo muy preocupado cosa que a sus hermanos les pareció muy extraño,…..él nunca se preocupaba tanto por una chica y menos en una misión -…._

_Donnie: Bien tienen cortadas profundas, golpes y algunos rasguños, será mejor que las llevemos a la guarida o morirán…..- dice muy pero muy muy preocupado._

_Raph: Eres baboso o te haces?!...recuerdas lo que nos hizo Splinter por llevar a April a la guarida?…quieres que ocurra de nuevo porque yo no…..y por tu bien di que no…..- decía en un tono amenazante._

_Mickey: Si lo sabemos Raph pero no las podemos dejar aquí está muy mal heridas además Splinter lo entenderá estoy seguro de eso…..- dice el más pequeño de los hermanos muy seguro de lo que decía -…_

_Todos sus hermanos se quedaron muy helados por la reacción de Mickey.…nunca en su vida lo habían escuchado hablar de esa manera u menos cuando había alguien en peligro era muy raro verlo o escucharlo así._

_Leo: Esta bien las llevaremos a la guarida…..- dice cargando a la chica de cabello negro azulado -…..ya ahí le explicaremos a Splinter el porqué de haberlas traído a la guarida._

_Raph: Bueno si tú lo dices…..- dice sarcásticamente, mientras que Donnie y Mickey ya tenían a ambas chicas en sus brazos. Y así lo hicieron…. _


End file.
